


Mac forgets about Christmas

by clownjuice



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Comfort/Angst, M/M, i made charlie a bit of a cry baby but give him some slack hes sensitive, its the middle of july rn im so sorry, two boys in love but its subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownjuice/pseuds/clownjuice
Summary: Christmas is for the boys, specifically Mac and Charlie. They always hangout on Christmas, it's just how it is and how it always will be... until its not.





	Mac forgets about Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> starts off kinda weird but im just tryna make it as canon-esqe as possible, tbh i had the idea for this back in december but no motivation. srry if its ooc or smth, i am stupit n i hate this show
> 
> comments n kudos r appreciated

Philadelphia  
December 20, 1:37 a.m

“Listen, all I’m saying is that if Goku and Jesus got into a fight, there’s no way that Jesus would win.” Charlie shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. Mac gaped at him and tossed his empty beer bottle behind the bar.

  
“Dude, are you kidding me?” Mac shouted, throwing his hands up. “Jesus is our lord and savior. He died for our fucking sins, Charlie. He’s God’s son and Goku is just a punk bitch.”

  
“There’s no way, dude.” Charlie said, getting up to venture behind the bar to get another beer. “Goku is just one big muscle. Jesus was like, a sweaty twink. Like, think about it, he fasts all the time, and was like super poor, so he couldn’t buy food, and there’s no way he had time to pump iron or train while he was getting married to the devil or whatever.”  
“What? He doesn’t marry the devil, Charlie.” Mac said, rolling his eyes. “Look, let’s just ask Dee.”

  
“Didn’t she already leave?” Charlie burped, and then followed Mac as he pushed away from the bar and made his way towards the office.

  
“Nah, she said she’s staying so she can get up early to go to some Christmas sale a couple blocks away.” They pushed open the door to see Dee asleep at the desk.

  
“Dee. Dee, wake up.” Mac said, pounding on the desk. The blonde shot up, obviously startled. She blinked groggily, turning towards the two.

  
“What the hell, Mac? I told you I need to get up early.” She grumbled.  
“Who cares?” Mac rolled his eyes. “Look, we’ll let you sleep, just answer this question and tell Charlie he’s an idiot.” Dee groaned, rubbing her hands down her face.

  
“God, what is it?”

  
“OK, so who would win in a fight, Goku or Jesus?”

  
Dee stared, bewildered.

  
“That's what you woke me up to ask?” She screeched. “You goddamn assholes. I’m going back to sleep. I need to be rested if I’m gonna fight through the crowd tomorrow.”

  
“Why are you making such a big deal about that sale, anyways?”

  
“Gee, Mac, some of us aren’t selfish pricks and want to get other people gifts.”

  
“Dee, you have like, zero friends.”  
“Shut up, Mac. You’re lucky you’re even invited to Dennis and I’s Christmas dinner. Otherwise it’d just be you and Charlie, with your stupid rocks and trains.” Dee said, standing, crossing over to the door. “I’m going to sleep in the Ladies room.”

  
“God, can you believe her?” Mac grumbled after she stormed out.  
“Whoa, whoa, dude.” Charlie said, turning to face Mac. “You’re going to hang out with Dee and Dennis on Christmas? What about throwing rocks at trains, dude?” Charlie threw his arms up, hurt evident on his face.

  
“Yeeeah, well you see Char,” Mac rubbed the back of his neck. “This is sorta a huge deal. They’ve never invited me before, and it’s supposed to be like, super fuckin’ classy, dude. So I gotta go, bro.” Charlie stepped back, arms crossed, looking down. “Look, it’s not even a dinner, just a late lunch, so I’ll go there, chow down and hang for bit, and I’ll be here before the sun even goes down so we can throw some rocks at some trains. Come on, dude, it’ll be fine.” Charlie stared at him for a minute, skeptical.

  
“And you promise you won’t forget about me?” Charlie asked, narrowing his eyes.  
“Come on, dude.” Mac grinned.

“Forgetting about you is like forgetting about Christmas all together, and there’s no way I could forget about Christmas.”

 

**“Mac forgets about Christmas.”**

 

 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

  
“What the hell?” Mac grumbled, sitting up in his bed. He glanced over the clock on his bedside table. 3:14 a.m. “Who the hell is calling me?” Mac fumbled for his phone and answered it.

  
“Mac!” Frank shouted into the receiver.  
“Frank, what the hell?” Mac winced at his loud voice. “It’s 3:14 in the morning, dude.”

  
“Ya, I know.” Frank said, chewing something loudly.

  
“Are… Are you eating?” Mac groaned.  
“Ya, a hoagie,” Frank laughed. “But that’s not why I called.”

  
“What do you want?” Mac sighed, laying back in bed.

  
“Is Charlie there? He hasn’t been home since this mornin’ so I just assumed he was with you.”

  
“No, Frank, why would he be here?” Mac snapped, rubbing his hands down his face.

  
“Well, I mean, it’s Christmas- or it was. Don’t you two usually go and throw rocks at shit? He told me he was gonna meet you at the bar.”

  
“Shit!” Mac shouted, shooting out of bed. “Fuck, Frank, I forgot about Christmas!”

  
“Ha ha! Really?” Frank cackled. “Aw, man, out of all the shitty things to do, you forgot about Christmas! Aw, Charlie’s gonna be wrecked.”

  
“Yeah, no shit, dude!” Mac cried, pulling on some pants. “Do you know where he is?”

  
“Obviously not, that’s why I called. Go check the bar, that’s pretty much where he always is.”

  
“Shit, shit, shit…” Mac mumbled pulling on his boots.

  
‘When you see him, tell him to come home. I got his present in the fridge.”  
“Wha- Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Mac said, shutting his phone and pulling on a jacket.

-

  
Mac shivered as he fumbled with his keys to the bar. The snow was really coming down. All the lights in the bar seemed to be on, but the music was too loud for Charlie to hear him knocking.

  
"Come on, come on." He mumbled, finally finding it. He unlocked the door and threw it open. What he saw made him want to close the door and go back home. "Charlie, what the hell?!”

  
Inside the bar were dozens upon dozens of cats. Cats on the bar, cats on the tables and stools, cats in the booths, all over the floor, and Mac assumed there were more in the bathroom and the office. In the midst of all the cats stood a half naked, no doubt fucked up, Charlie, holding the fattest cat Mac had ever seen. He wasn’t wearing any pants or shoes, instead donning a red tacky Christmas sweater with an ugly reindeer, blue boxers and one black sock and one green. The two seemed to be dancing (rather Charlie swaying to the beat and the cat not caring, loving the attention), neither aware of Mac’s presence. The jukebox in the corner was blaring old country-esqe music, and Mac knew he had messed up. Charlie only listened to country music when he was sad. There were beer bottles scattered about, along with an empty whiskey bottle, another sign that Charlie was sad. On the table was a bottle of bathroom cleaner, suggesting he was high as well.

  
“Charlie?” Mac spoke again, cautiously walking over to his friend. Charlie’s half lidded eyes lit up at the sight of Mac.

  
“Mac! Buddy!” Charlie exclaimed, a wide grin breaking out in his face. “You made it!” Mac walked over to the jukebox, turning the volume down. “A little late, but you’re here!” He placed a kiss on the cat's head and set it down.

  
“Y-yeah, I’m here, buddy.” He said, making his way back over to Charlie, who swayed dangerously, having to lean on a nearby table for support. “What, uh, what the fuck, dude?” Charlie gave him a confused look. “Why the fuck are there all these cats in here?”

  
“Oh! Well, I was- uhh, waiting for you and stuff and I saw a couple outside and they looked so cold, you know, and I was like ‘it’s christmas, charlie, let them in’ and suddenly they all just came in, and now we are friends, isn’t that right, buddy?” Charlie slurred, making a kissy face at the cat he once held. “This big boy here is King Cat. Hes, like the biggest one so he’s like their god, or something. Everyone likes him, and he never gets left alone. Right, buddy?” He reached down to scratch the top of its brown head. Mac knew the latter part was directed at him, and he scratched the back of his neck.

  
“Why aren’t you wearing any pants, dude?Its like 10 degrees outside.”

  
“Oh! Well, uh, I was talkin’ to the cats and stuff, and I noticed they were all happy and content without wearing pants, ya know? So I thought, hey, humans are top of the food chain, so why do I have to wear pants?” Mac nodded, and gulped, not wanting to say the wrong thing to set off his friend, who hadn’t said anything about the obvious.

  
“So, what, uh, what are you doing here, Charlie?”

  
“Whaddya mean?” Charlie slurred, “Its Christmas! Or, it was. We always hangout on Christmas, dude… Or we _did_.” Charlie spoke softly, his eyes downcast. A pang of guilt hitting Mac. He really fucked up this time.

  
“Yeah, we d-”

  
“So, why weren’t you here, man?” Charlie looked up at Mac, tears welling in his eyes, brows furrowed and lips pouted. He looked like a big hairy baby, espcially in his half naked state. “You promised, Mac! You s-said you wouldn’t forget about Christmas and you lied like a, uh, liar! Christmas is for the boys, Mac! Us! We are the boys! Not Dennis, n-not Dee! Us, dude!” Charlie shouted, angry tears pouring out. He stood with his fists balled up next to his sides. Mac felt so bad, he wanted to throw up.

  
“Charlie, I’m s-”

  
“No, dude!” Charlie shouted. “I get it, it’s cool. I know I’m not Dee, and definitely not Dennis, you always blew me off for them anyways! But you promised, bro! You promised you wouldn’t forget about me… Why did you forget about me?” Charlie’s rant ended quietly, his head downcast, arms crossed. Mac felt sick. Charlie’s abandonment issues had definitely come out to play, and Mac wasn’t sure what to say. What could he say?

  
Mac sighed, his arms falling to his sides. Neither said anything for awhile, the only sounds were a couple cat meows, and the juke box playing softly in the back. Slowly, Mac approached Charlie, reaching out to him until he pulled the other into his arms, Charlie not putting up much of a fight. He clutched his shirt and cried softly into Mac’s chest for a minute, the other patting his back and rubbing small circles. After a moment, he stopped crying, leaving the two swaying gently to the beat.

  
The sweet sound of Paul Anka’s “Put Your Head On My Shoulder” filled the room, and Mac brought Charlie's hand into his own, placing his arm around the smaller mans waist. Charlie made a sound of content, not lifting his head from Mac’s chest. Mac knew he wasn’t forgiven, not completely anyways, but this was reassurance enough that he wasn’t dead to the him. Mac pressed a kiss to Charlie’s hair, tightening his grip on his waist. 

 

 


End file.
